Unknown Ending
by pictureperfectporcelain
Summary: His loud footsteps echoed through the dark room. The raven haired boy was clutching at his side as he ran through the house, searching desperately for an exit. His fingers were stained red, his body getting weaker with each step... (Mature rating for future chapters) [updated: 04.25.2014 - hiatus]


His loud footsteps echoed through the dark room. The raven haired boy was clutching at his side as he ran through the house, searching desperately for an exit. His fingers were stained red, his body getting weaker with each step. All he had to do was make it outside. If he made it outside, he would be safe. The faint sound of a girl's scream was all he heard as he blacked out, the darkness surrounding him.

…

"Elijah? Can you hear me?" A male's muffled voice was unfamiliar to Eli. "…Elijah? If you are awake please give me some sign that you are conscious."

He tried to speak, but the words just wouldn't come out. His throat felt so dry. The only thing he could think to do was attempt to clear his throat, and he regretted it the moment he tried. He could hear the person talking to him sighing in relief. His heavy eyelids slowly opened, revealing dark green eyes that were tortured and twisted in pain.

Eli looked over the person who had been speaking to him: a doctor. "Where am I?" Eli managed to croak out, his throat burning with each word.

Before the doctor could respond, a young auburn-haired girl ran through the door of the small room they were in, "Eli! Thank goodness." Eli gave her a weak smirk before she ran to wrap her arms around him.

"Eh, Clare…that hurts." He mumbled as his face scrunched in pain. Clare mumbled a sorry, looking down at the ground as she backed away.

The doctor cleared his throat, gaining both of their attention, "Elijah, you have been in here for a week now. Clare had found you unconscious, bleeding out." Eli swallowed hard at the doctor's words, the memory of that day flashing through his head.

_A tight grasp was on Eli's shirt as he backed painfully into a dumpster. "Emo boy, you have to do this deal for me. We can call it even for getting me arrested."_

_Eli scoffed at the blue-eyed boy, "You have got to be kidding me. There is no way in hell…" His breath came out sharp as Fitz's knee came in contact with his stomach._

"_Your little girlfriend will need someone to walk home with. I'm sure I could keep her great company." Fitz flashed Eli a mischievous smirk._

_Eli's jaw clenched, "If you go anywhere near her, I'll make jail look fun."_

_Fitz rolled his eyes, "Yeah..yeah. We've been through this before. Now you need to go to this address," Fitz shoved a piece of paper at him, "Here is what they want," Next he was handed a bag of white pills; "You must be there by three p.m. sharp."_

"_I never agreed to anyth…" Eli was cut off again to another knee in his already sore stomach. "Will you cut that out, dickhead? I'll fucking do it, just get the hell away from me."_

_Fitz released Eli down, patting the top of his head before walking off. Eli sneered at him as he stuffed the pills in his pocket. He mumbled incoherent words as he stormed to Morty, throwing the pills in the back. He quickly checked his phone, 11:00 a.m. Why the hell did he even agree to meet Fitz outside?_

Eli slowly drifted back into present time, listening to the doctor once again, "...had brought you in, we weren't sure if they would be able to save you. It was a very deep wound, and you were bleeding out profusely. Luckily you were not hit in a spot that would cause too much damage. Needless to say, you were lucky to survive." A large lump formed in his throat, the burning in his throat now subsiding as the pain in his side throbbed.

He avoided all the other information given to him, settling to ask him the most important question on his mind, "When do I get to go home?"

The doctor pursed his lips, "We shall run a few more tests to make sure everything is still well, now that you have awoken, and you can go home. We will give you some pain killers, and if anything seems to worsen, come right back." Eli nodded his head softly, afraid of moving too much. He wasn't exactly sure what all hurt yet; it was as if all his joints were coming to life for the first time. He let his eyes slide closed as he sighed momentarily, adjusting to the pain made his breath unsteady.

"I will set up all the tests right now. I'll be back shortly to start running them. Take it easy. Your body will be sore for a while." With that said, he left, leaving Clare and Eli alone. Clare hesitated where she stood as Eli gazed at her.

"I won't bite, you know." He said seriously. She smiled nervously as she moved closer to him, her movements cautious. She was sure he would yell at her; he told her specifically not to look for him. The doctor admitted to her finding him there. Eli didn't say anything, only moved slightly, allowing her to join him. She crawled up into the bed with him, and her face buried into his chest as she began to sob. Eli's jaw clenched, rubbing her back softly. The rim of his eyes stung as he fought the tears threatening to escape in response. He hated when Clare cried, it was like someone was twisting a knife into his chest. He comforted her until the doctor interrupted, causing the upset girl to leave with a strangled, "Call me later, Eli…" Eli swallowed hard as he nodded, sighing as the doctor proceeded to prepare himself to do the remaining tests.

…

A groan passed by Eli's chapped lips as he threw his body onto his bed. It had been a week since he had returned home from the hospital. His side throbbed, but by now he was used to the pain. His parents were afraid to ask further questions. They only told him that he wasn't allowed to leave until they noticed that he was doing better. Adam and Clare both talk to him in their spare time, and it helps him deal with the fact that he can't do anything. Although, home arrest does have its advantages; he has had time to come up with ways to figure out why Fitz would have went as far as he did to get Eli killed. He was going to go about this in a different way, snooping around.

Six o'clock in the evening arrived fast. Bullfrog was practically dragging his feet as Cece prepared dinner for the family. She was as bubbly as ever while speaking to Eli, who had made himself comfortable at the kitchen table. She was telling him about a family member who was coming into town, one that she hadn't had the privilege in seeing in well over twenty years. He smiled as she spoke, happy to see his mom so joyful. She was always so lively; he appreciated that about her. After she was done on that subject, she drained the noodles that had just finished boiling, and placed them back into the pot to be joined with the chicken, and vegetables that followed suit. As she stirred it together she spoke again, "We called Mr. Simpson, and you can go back to Degrassi on Monday. Be smart about your last weekend until school, I want you to heal as much as possible before returning." Eli nodded, his smile returning as he spoke politely, "Thank you."

They all gathered at the table, and began eating with light conversation. Bullfrog explained how his day went, his story supported with yawns, and Cece commented on it. The company was good for Eli, since he had been locked in the house for what felt like an eternity, and his parents were often busy. After they had finished, Eli was asked to help with the dishes and to put away food, so Bullfrog could turn in for the night. Mother and son worked together in a comfortable silence, both going their own way after they were completed.

He pulled his laptop out and signed into Facerange as soon as he walked into his room. He had two people in mind when he signed in, and unfortunately neither had been on. He placed the computer aside with a sigh. "Now what?" He had been asking himself that all week, only frustrating him more. A small noise from his computer caused him to look at it, Clare's name blinking as a chat link. He clicked it, and read her message:

_**Clare Edwards (7:42 pm): Hey, Eli. How are you feeling?**_

A smirk tugged at his lips as he moved the computer back into his lap to respond.

_**Eli Goldsworthy (7:44 pm): The pain has practically reduced to minimal throbbing and soreness… I'm much better. What are you doing home on a Friday night? You should be out having fun.**_

Eli and Clare had become best friends. He had met her in their English class. They were instantly attracted to each other; the only problem stood about three inches taller than he did. Eli wasn't very fond of Clare's now ex-boyfriend. With Eli's help, Clare realized just how unfitting K.C. was for her. Six months since the break-up, but neither Clare nor Eli had tried to push their relationship elsewhere just yet.

_**Clare Edwards (7:45 pm): That's good :) You know there aren't any activities of my interest going on this particular day and time. Plus, I would much rather speak to you.**_

Eli grinned, flattery lighting him up.

_**Eli Goldsworthy (7:46 pm): A very satisfying response, Edwards. What if the activity involved me, you, and Morty? We could go find an activity worth doing?**_

Eli hoped that if Clare was up for his spur of the moment plans that Cece would let him out to see her. He tapped his fingers as he waited for her response, watching as her typing symbol continued to repeat itself.

_**Clare Edwards (7:47 pm): There is this movie I want to see…**_


End file.
